


Historia de un Amor

by FMJemena2



Category: BBC Sherlock, Johnlock fandom - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221B Summer Challenge 2019, 221b challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMJemena2/pseuds/FMJemena2
Summary: Latin love songs will always influence our boys.





	Historia de un Amor

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "CONCERT"
> 
> 4th story for the "221B Challenge." Fourth upload for AO3.  
> (Just for my memory.)

Sherlock and John tumbled into their apartment, high from a Pink Martini concert at The Landmark Hotel. 

It was the Colombian Embassy’s summer gift for its British colleagues. Naturally, Mycroft was invited. He invited them. 

The doctor hummed, swaying to "Historia de un Amor." John looked free, happy. 

Entranced, Sherlock sang:  
_"Ya no estas mas a mi lado corazón_  
_En el alma sólo tengo soledad_  
_Y si ya no puedo verte_  
_Por qué Dios me hizo quererte_  
_Para hacerme sufrir mas--"_

John stopped. His friend stopped as well, blushing. “What a beautiful singing voice. You should sing more often.”

“More dancer here than singer.”

“Then, let’s dance.” At his friend’s surprise, John held out his hand and repeated, “Let’s dance.” 

Maybe because the night was good and they had a few wines, Sherlock agreed. He selected a French Latino version of "Historia de un Amor" on his player. Guitar strings, then Jean Paul serenaded them. 

Sherlock took John in his arms. Properly distanced, they danced. Eyes locked often, only to slip away. When Michelle sang, John closed his eyes, drifted closer. Sherlock trembled.

 _"C'est l'histoire d'un amour éternel et banal"_

John pulled Sherlock and kissed him. He froze. John nipped his lips until caution was kicked away.

When Sherlock deepened the kiss, John pulled back to whisper, “Te amo, posh boy.”

# # #


End file.
